Dime¿Quién es él?
by Zoe-Rem
Summary: El la traicionó lastimándola mucho, pero cunado se entera que ya no está sola, la quiere de vuelta...¿podrá perdonarlo ella? D/G


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, de lo contrario estaría de vacaciones en Hawaii, escribiendo el quinto libro!! *ejem* N/A: Bueno, es un D/G inspirado por una canción. Espero que les guste. Es sólo un capítulo.  
  
¿Quién es el? Por Ariadna  
  
El silencio de la noche sólo era interrumpido por el ininterrumpido tic tac del reloj en la pared. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en un sillón frente al fuego de la sala común de Slytherin. Miraba atentamente el fuego, pensando en qué hacer. Escucha la entrada abrirse y los livianos pasos de una chica.  
  
- Vengo a darte las buenas nuevas, Draco. La zorra con la que salías ya te cambió por otro.- Draco se giró para mirar a los ojos a la desagraciada rubia con cara disgustada que se dirigía a él. - Nunca debiste dejarme bombón...  
  
- Mira Parkinson, para empezar nunca estuve contigo y jamás lo haré en mi sano juicio, y segundo, no me interesa lo que haga Virginia con su vida.- dijo esto y se levantó del sillón para salir por la puerta de la sala común empujando bruscamente a Pansy en su camino.  
  
Caminó durante un rato por los nocturnos pasillos de Hogwarts, mientras en su mente se repetían las palabras de Pansy una y otra vez. 'Te cambió por otro'. -¡Maldita!- gritó golpeando con su puño la pared tratando de eliminar toda la rabia y el odio que corrían por sus venas. Giró para seguir caminando cuando la vio. Iba caminando unos metros delante de él. Y supo lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley iba caminando tranquilamente hacia su sala común, luego de haber devuelto un libro a la biblioteca. Iba pensando un poco en todo y en nada, en algunas personas y problemas que la agobiaban. Estaba a punto de doblar en una esquina cuando sintió una mano tapar su boca y otra alrededor de su cintura, y a alguien que la arrastraba hacia el interior de un aula vacía. En la oscuridad de la habitación no pudo ver nada salvo un par de ojos grises como una tormenta absolutamente reconocibles para ella. La mano que le tapaba la boca desapareció y oyó a Draco murmurar 'Lumos', haciendo que se encendiera una luz desde la punta de su varita.  
  
-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo raptándome así?- gritó Ginny indignada  
  
-¿Volvemos a llamarnos por nuestro apellido Virginia? - dijo poniendo un especial énfasis en pronunciar su nombre  
  
- Mira Malfoy no tengo toda mi vida para desperdiciar en un aula y mucho menos contigo- dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Pero Draco fue más rápido y la tomó por los brazos y la acorraló contra la pared.  
  
- Tu no te vas a ningún lado hasta que me hayas contestado con quién demonios estás saliendo ahora! - dijo aplicando más fuerza en sus muñecas, las cuales mantenía por encima de su cabeza  
  
-¡Eso no te incumbe y no te lo pienso decir! - le contestó ella intentando escaparse  
  
Draco la miró a los ojos durante un momento. Haciéndola perderse por un segundo en las profundidades de esos pantanos grises con ligeros toques plateados, que tenían tanto por expresar, aunque su boca dijera lo contrario.  
  
-¿porqué? Yo sólo quiero saber con quien juegas por las noches... dime Virginia, ¿sabe él donde acariciarte? ¿Sabe él que te gusta que te toquen así?- dijo mirándola a los ojos y pasando su mano por la parte baja de su espalda produciéndole a Ginny un escalofrío - ¿O acaso sabe que uno de tus puntos más sensibles es este? - Preguntó pasándole la yema del dedo muy suavemente por la delgada línea entre su estómago y su entrepierna.  
  
¿Y Virginia, todavía crees que no es asunto mío?  
  
No voy a decirte con quién estoy ahora. Además no veo porqué pueda importarte- en este momento Ginny ya no luchaba para escapar de las manos de Draco  
  
- Vamos Virginia, dímelo. Necesito saber quién ocupa mi lugar ahora, quién es el que disfruta tocándote ahora. ¿Sabe dónde te gusta que te besen? ¿Le has enseñado como a mí donde hay que tocarte? - la miró a los ojos una vez más y luego comenzó a plantar pequeños besos por su cuello, recorriéndolo con la punta de su lengua. Cuando levantó la cabeza nuevamente vio que una lágrima caía por el rostro de Ginny a pesar de que soltó un gemido de placer. Dejó la lágrima caer hasta la comisura de su labio, para después quitarla con un leve beso.  
  
-¿Porqué lloras? - le preguntó él en un susurro  
  
- Porque estoy cansada de todo lo que me está pasando. - se soltó de las manos de Draco, que había aflojado la presión, y caminó hacia el centro de la habitación - ¿quieres saber de verdad quién ha ocupado tu lugar? ¡Es Harry! ¡ Harry maldito Potter!  
  
Draco en un ataque de ira tiró de un golpe un banco que estaba cerca de él. -¡ No puedo creer que me hayas cambiado por ese imbécil!  
  
-¡Yo no te cambié! Fue tu culpa desde un principio  
  
- Virginia, mírame a los ojos y dime que en verdad lo amas  
  
Se miraron a los ojos, y por más que Ginny quería decirle que sí lo amaba, le era imposible. Ella no lo amaba de verdad, era sólo algo para olvidar. Ginny giró la cabeza desviando la vista.  
  
Lo sabía, tu no lo amas. ¿Has podido alguna vez olvidarte de esto? - se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en los labios. Ella le respondió, y sintió su lengua pidiendo permiso par entrar, ella accedió y el beso fue profundizándose cada vez más. Era un beso lleno tanto de pasión como de ira, de amor como de odio. Era un beso en el cual ambos se perdían y olvidaban todas la situaciones que los habían hecho llegar a este punto. Tan solo disfrutaban del placer que les otorgaba estar nuevamente en los brazos del otro, explorando su bocas, sintiendo la textura de la piel tan familiar.  
  
Cuando el oxígeno se hizo definitivamente necesario, se separaron el uno del otro.  
  
-¿Porqué Draco? ¿Por qué vuelves después de lo que me dijiste? - le preguntó ella acariciándole la mejilla  
  
No sé - dijo desviando la vista y separándose un poco de ella  
  
- No me mientas, te conozco demasiado  
  
- Bueno es que... yo... entonces...- tomó aire -te voy a contar lo que ocurrió en realidad aquél día que tanto tú como yo recordamos a la perfección.  
  
~~## FLASHBACK##~~  
  
Era hora del desayuno de un sábado, hacía un mes y medio que Ginny y Draco estaban juntos. Una enorme lechuza negra cruzó volando por el Gran Comedor, sobrevolando las cabezas de los estudiantes para finalmente posarse sobre el hombro de Draco Malfoy. Él la miró con desprecio, pero igualmente desató el pergamino que traía atado a su pata. Era una carta de su padre.  
  
Draco, Me he enterado que estás metido en algo con la hija menor del pobretón, amante de los muggles Arthur Weasley. Espero por tu bien que sean sólo rumores. Si no es así termina ya con semejante estupidez, sino prepárate para las consecuencias.  
  
Lucius H. Malfoy  
  
Draco releyó la nota varias veces y luego la abolló con ira. ¿Quién demonios podría haberle dicho a su padre?. Miró su propia mesa, tenía que ser alguien de allí, nadie de otra casa se atrevería a escribirle a su padre. Observó atentamente a cada uno de los que estaban sentados ante la mesa, ninguno le prestaba más atención de lo normal. Excepto... Pansy! '¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes!? Pansy está absolutamente celosa de mi relación con Ginny. Maldita vaca desgraciada!' pensó Draco Se levantó de su asiento y caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba Pansy, la tomó por el cabello disimuladamente y le susurró al oído: - Si gritas te mato, entiendes?, Bien escúchame maldita perra, si vuelves a escribirle a mi padre informándole sobre MIS asuntos, no vivirás para contarlo a nadie.  
  
Pansy Asintió de manera asustada intentando no gritar. Draco la soltó y se fue del Gran salón como una locomotora.  
  
Ginny, desde su mesa vio a Draco salir furioso, y quiso ir a ver que era lo que le ocurría. Se levantó de la mesa, pero Ron la tomó por la muñeca  
  
-¿Adónde vas?  
  
-A ver una cosa Ron, suéltame.  
  
Vas a ver a ese imbécil ¿no? ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que lo dejes? El no es una buena persona Ginny, ¡Por amor de Dios! Olvídate de él.  
  
Mira Ron, no me interesa lo que tú pienses, esta es mi vida y tengo 16 años, por lo tanto la viviré como me plazca.  
  
Y ella también se fue del gran salón bastante enojada, lo cual dejó algunos estudiantes preguntándose que era lo que pasaba ese día.  
  
En un pasillo, a varios metros de la entrada del Gran salón se encontraba Draco caminando y pensando. 'Voy a tener que dejarla, sino mi padre me va a matar, literalmente. O quizás la lastime a ella, bueno, acá se acaba todo. Después de todo yo sólo estaba pasando el rato, ¿verdad? No la amaba ni nada ¿o si?'  
  
-¡Draco!  
  
Draco se giró sobre si mismo para encontrarse frente a frente con Ginny  
  
- Draco, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?  
  
- Mira Gin, tenemos que hablar...  
  
-¿Qué está pasando?  
  
Quiero que lo nuestro se termine acá, ya me aburrí de ti y espero no volverte a ver nunca en mi vida.  
  
Ginny lo miró a los ojos primero sin entender lo que le estaba diciendo, luego su cara tomó una expresión de odio extremo.  
  
Malfoy, nunca voy a olvidarme de esto, y recuerda mis palabras: cuando menos lo esperes lo vas a pagar - le dijo con una voz tan llena de odio que se le antojó no era suya.  
  
Ginny se fue corriendo por el pasillo hacia la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor, llorando.  
  
Draco soltó un gran suspiro de frustración y se fue hacia su sala común  
  
~~## FIN FLASHBACK ##~~  
  
¿ Me estás diciendo que en realidad todo fue por una carta del imbécil de tu padre?- preguntó Ginny frustrada, sentada en el suelo del aula.  
  
- Sip - dijo Draco como quien comenta del clima  
  
- O sea - dijo Virginia sacando a relucir el famoso temperamento Weasley - que yo viví un infierno sólo porque a tu padre se le ocurrió que no teníamos que estar juntos!!  
  
Bueno, algo así... - le dijo Draco cautelosamente, ya conocía a Ginny cuando se enojaba y no era nada agradable - ¿pero por qué viviste un infierno?  
  
-te voy a contar lo que pasó cuando fui a mi sala común  
  
~~##FLASHBACK##~~  
  
Ginny llegó llorando a su ala común, donde la recibió Harry.  
  
Ginny, ¿qué te pasó? ¿alguien te hizo algo?  
  
¡Harry! - la pelirroja sólo lloraba más fuerte y se aferró al cuello de su amigo, quien la abrazó e intentó calmarla  
  
Shhh, tranquila Ginny, llora y luego me cuentas, ¿si? - la joven solo asintió  
  
Cuando Ginny se hubo calmado y su respiración volvió a normailzarse, se sentaron en uno de los sillones. Harry la tomó de la mano y le preguntó mirándola a los ojos:  
  
Ginny, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?  
  
Yo salí del comedor hoy par ver que era lo que le ocurría a Draco y entonces él me dijo que... - no pudo continuar al largarse a llorar nuevamente.  
  
¡Ese maldito! ¿Te hizo algo? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea  
  
No, pero él me dijo que me odiaba y que no me quería volver a ver  
  
¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero porqué?, Creí que se querían de verdad.  
  
Yo también Harry, yo también. - le dijo angustiada  
  
Bueno, lo mejor será que lo olvides y que sigas para adelante. Además hay muchos chicos esperándote. - dijo Harry en un intento de animarla  
  
Es que, Harry... yo... bueno, no se como decirte esto...  
  
Harry la miró con intriga, Ginny estaba notablemente nerviosa, y aunque ese rubor la hacía aún más sexy, le preocupaba.  
  
Yo me... entregué totalmente a él, creí en sus palabras como una chiquilla estúpida- Se volvió a abrazar a su amigo al romper en un nuevo mar de lágrimas.  
  
*Oh Dios, Ginny le estaba diciendo que Draco Malfoy, el mismísimo bastardo por el que lloraba, la había hecho mujer. ¿Pero porqué él sentía un terrible ataque de celos?* Ya Ginny, cálmate, eso ahora no importa, tienes que calmarte - dijo y la abrazó más fuerte  
  
En eso estaban cuando entra por la entrada de la sala común Ron, acompañado de Hermione, junto a quien venía riendo y charlando animadamente. Pero al ver la escena que se le presentaba se paró en seco.  
  
Harry, explícame porqué estás abrazando así a mi hermanita!  
  
Pero antes de que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de explicarse, Ginny levantó el rostro de su cuello y Ron vio las lágrimas corriendo libremente por su cara.  
  
Ginny! ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? Oh...fue ese imbécil de Malfoy! ¿no? ¿Es así?, Ginny contéstame  
  
Malfoy y ella rompieron Ron - le contestó Harry viendo que Ginny no podía articular palabra alguna  
  
Por supuesto, era de esperarse que ese tremendo hijo de puta la dejara tirada como si de basura se tratase. ¡Te lo advertí mil veces! ¿pero me escuchaste acaso? Nooo!!! Te dije que era un maldito estúpido y tu me acusaste de celoso y... - Ron terminó abruptamente su monólogo al ver que Ginny se iba corriendo por las escaleras hacia su dormitorio  
  
¡Bien hecho Ron! - le dijo Hermione mirándolo enojada  
  
¿Qué? Yo sólo decía las cosas como son!  
  
Bueno, pero acaba de romper con su novio, y lo último que necesita es que le refriegues en la cara lo equivocada que estaba  
  
Ron no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sentarse en el sillón junto a Harry, el cual se paró y se dirigió a las escaleras.  
  
Iré a ver si está bien  
  
creo que lo mejor es dejarla un poco sola, a veces la soledad es la mejor compañía Harry.  
  
Está bien Hermione, es solo que me hace mal verla así.  
  
Mientras, Ginny estaba en su cama, con las cortinas cerradas. Llorándole todo su dolor a la almohada. Estuvo así por varios días. Se había saltado las clases y casi ni comía. Y ano bajaba al comedor, pero Harry le traía algo de comida siempre y se quedaba hablando con ella por horas, y generalmente se quedaba a su lado hasta que se durmiera. A medida que los días pasaban Ginny se iba sintiendo un poco mejor, y gracias a Harry, una semana después estaba volviendo a clases. Aunque por dentro todavía se sentía un poco dolida, ya no era ni un tercio de lo que fue alguna vez.  
  
~~## FIN FLASHBACK ##~~  
  
Mira, lo siento mucho, pero aún no entiendo por qué terminaste con Potter - le dijo Draco un poco molesto  
  
Bueno, es que él estuvo conmigo cada momento en el que estuve mal, y cuando me pidió que saliera con él, no pude negarme. Un poco porque me daba pena y otro poco para poder superar lo que me habías hecho - Ginny se quedó callada por un momento mirando al suelo - Lo que yo no entiendo es porqué me buscaste ahora, después de todo tu me dijiste claramente que no querías volver a verme.  
  
Ginny yo... no sé como decirte esto. Luego de decirte todo lo que te dije, lo cual lamento mucho, estuve pensando y llegué a la conclusión de que... bueno, que...  
  
¿Qué Draco? ¿Qué es? - preguntó Ginny  
  
¡Maldición! Es que es tan confuso... yo siempre controlo lo que siento y esto que me pasa es tan... frustrante! Ginny, te... yo  
  
Vamos Draco, dime lo que me tengas que decir - lo presionó ella un poco esperanzada  
  
Yo te... extraño, y mucho. Mira Ginny tu me conoces y sabes que esto me cuesta horrores, pero y entendí que tu no fuiste un juego, no fuiste una más del montón. Yo sentía y aún siento algo muy fuerte por ti. Y entiendo que no quieras hablarme y que me odies, ¡yo mismo me odio! Pero te quiero de vuelta.  
  
Draco... yo no sé. Me lastimaste tanto y tengo miedo que lo que me dices sea solo porque ahora estoy con Harry - le contestó Ginny, que aunque sentía enormes ganas de volver a besarlo, se sentía insegura  
  
¡No es por él! Es que hoy cuando Pansy me dijo que estabas con alguien fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso ¿sabes? No pude soportar la idea de que sea otro le que este contigo, que otro te ponga las manos, que sea otro quien te toque como lo hacía yo.  
  
Draco  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Yo también te extrañé - y con eso se acercó a él, para unirse en un beso lleno de pasión. Pero las cosas no se quedaron así, cada vez se hacía mas urgente la necesidad de sentirse de nuevo el uno sobre el otro, de explorar su cuerpos y de volver a recorrer los caminos ya olvidados del placer.  
  
Ginny, te necesito mucho, y ahora - le dijo cuando se separó de ella para tomar aire  
  
Yo también te necesito. Ven conmigo - lo tomó de la mano y pretendía llevarlo hasta su habitación, pero Draco sabía que era muy riesgoso así que la detuvo  
  
Espera Ginny, ¿porqué mejor no vamos a mi habitación? Mi habitación es sólo para mi, y hay menos riesgo de que nos vean. ¿Si?  
  
Está bien, vamos  
  
Juntos se fueron hasta la sala común de Slytherin, donde Draco se aseguró que no hubiera nadie, y como, afortunadamente, así era se dirigieron a su habitación.  
  
Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, dejando de lado todos los conflictos anteriores, sacándose el dolor junto a la ropa. Se tumbaron sobre la cama, donde las caricias no se hicieron esperar, ambos sabían donde le gustaba al otro ser tocado, como llevarse el uno al otro al éxtasis con solo acariciarse o besarse. Se conocían tanto, pero para ambos había sido una eternidad desde la última vez que se tocaron.  
  
Tuvieron una noche mágica, llena de amor, no solo de lujuria como las veces anteriores. Ambos se recostaron a descansar luego de una agotadora sesión de placer. Pero sólo Ginny dormía. Draco la observaba, y no podía creer toda la hermosura que esta muchacha irradiaba. Y pensar que casi la pierde por una estupidez. La miró mientras dormía y supo que ella se había arriesgado a ser lastimada nuevamente, pero él no lo permitiría. Ella creía que él no la amaba, es que aún no entendía lo que Draco le expresaba con sus manos en vez de con sus palabras.  
  
- Duerme mi ángel, cuando despiertes te diré lo que me callé por cobarde. - acarició su dulce rostro provocándole una sonrisa y se rindió al sueño. Ya no le importaba su padre ni nada, salvo la chica que estaba a su lado.  
  
Fin  
  
N/A: Y? Les ha gustado? Espero que sí, es una idea que tenía hace un tiempo. Bueno, este fic me lo inspiró una canción de Leo Mattioli que me encanta, y el final se me ocurrió al escuchar por casualidad una de mis canciones favoritas de Ricardo Arjona, 'duerme'.  
  
Bueno, por favor háganme feliz con un review!!!! Por favorcito!! Díganme si les gustó, o si no, que está mal, que debería ser distinto. Me encanta la crítica constructiva.  
  
Ah! Había intentado hacer una parte de lemmon, al final, pero como era un desastre lo saqué. Supongo que no soy buena en eso, pero me encantaría que alguien lo hiciera!! Si no, no importa, solo divagaciones  
  
Chau y Review!!! Gracias!!!  
  
Ariadna 


End file.
